


gyze fuses with messiah

by disasterinbound



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterinbound/pseuds/disasterinbound
Summary: this is so stupid yet I'm so proudgyze becomes one with messiah that's it that's the plot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	gyze fuses with messiah

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for writing this

Gyze looked around, his surroundings becoming more and more hazier. 

_**"What is going on."**_ He growled out, suddenly feeling a headache. As he continued to swivel his head, his surroundings changed to a white room. A very white room. Seriously how white was this room.

_"Shut the hell up Gyze, you've caused enough trouble."_ A melodious voice echoed. _"I swear to god, wait I am god. I swear to Cray that if you don't stop talking about the Singularity in real life, I'm going to fucking murder you."_

Gyze brushed off the mysterious entity's remarks. _**"I only want Chrono Shindou to become mine, and only mine alone. No one, not even you Messiah can stop me."**_

Messiah's disembodied voice started laughing. It was creepy and frankly should be reserved for scaring other people. 

_"Do you have an obsession with him? I never took you to be a pedophile, Gyze. No matter, I must find out where this place is."_

Gyze screamed. _**"FOR FUCKS SAKE, I'M NOT A DAMN PEDO, I JUST WANT TO POSSESSES HIM."**_ Gyze definitely hated Messiah even more. He was not a pedophile!!!! Wait... why did he suddenly feel like something was on his nonexistent back. He could feel his sins crawling on it. 

Messiah's voice floated back to him. _"I guess I'm in luck. It looks like I can phase out of these walls. See ya!"_

Gyze glared in the direction of Messiah's voice. **_"If you're going, I'm going with you."_** Gyze started pinpointing the location of Messiah. It was like Google Maps except better I guess.

Just then!!! A bright!!!! Really really really bright!!!! Light!!!! Y'know like those glowsticks!!!! started shining as Gyze somehow caught onto Messiah.

_**"BECOME ONE WITH ME MESSIAH."**_ Gyze screamed.

_"WHAT THE ACTUAL FU-"_ Messiah also started screaming as they could feel themselves slipping into Gyze????? is this vore-

And the fusion was complete. Gyze started to vanish like atoms.

Meanwhile, in a corner of the room, stood Ibuki, who watched the two deities interact.

"What." 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I don't even know what I wrote


End file.
